How It Came To Be
by AkioofWind
Summary: A story, that depicts how Naruto and Yugito came to be...! Start at the day Naruto became a genin... His first encounter. To thier final battle. Complete. Part 1/3
1. Prologue Naruto vs Mizuki

How It Came To Be

A series of oneshots that depicts how Naruto and Yugito came to be...!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

"Talking" 'Thoughts' '**KYUUBI/NIBI' **_"Jutsu"_

-/.\-

35 year old, Yugito, the jinchurikki of the two tailed cat demon, Nibi, was staring off into the distance, overgazing the village hidden in the leaves. The 21 year ex Kumo-nin didn't even falter when her husband for 14 years, Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, wraped his arms around her stomach, while simeltaniously resting his head on her shoulder.

"We havent had a moment like this since-" he began to say as he heard light footsteps.

Before he had a chance to turn around, he felt his leg being tackled by his son of 13 years, Shinakio. He only smiled in a way in a way that his wife could see before he shunshined behind his son and raised him in the air, jumped off of the hokage's residence, currently owned by the Uzumaki family, and landed on the ground without so much of a sound. He created a bunshin with a single handsign and sent it to go tell his wife he was going to train with Shinakio.

The clone dashed up the walls, avoiding windows, and came to a stop once it reached the roof. The clone whispered a message into her ear, that made her giggle, and she kissed it on the cheek, making it poof away. As this happened Naruto recieved the 'message' from her, and began to blush, before continuing on his way.

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune shouted, arriving in a swirl of leaves, "G-Gomen, Lady Yugito, do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

"Hai, team seven's old training grounds... with Shinakio"

"Arigato, Lady Yugito" she finished while poofing away in another veil of leaves.

'Everytime... something just has to happen everytime... But, that can be a good thing...' Yugito thought to herself. Her thinking was cut off, as a spectacular orange hue, was cast by the setting sun, over the village, Hidden in the Leaves!

=^.^=

Nii Yugito woke up in a strange forest, at the 14, her silky blonde hair tied in a braded fashion that reached all the way down her back, swaying in the soft breeze. "What was with that lightning... and that dream..." she muttered, standing up. She wore blue ninja shorts, and a blue shirt, both with black trim around the edges. Thats when it hit her 'I'm still on a mission,' she started to take in her bearings, soon enough she heard the sound of a voice, _"Shadow clone jutsu!"_ the voice shouted, she recognized the voice as a male, and ran towards it. She came to a small clearing, to see a shed, a banged up chunnin, an over excited genin, and an unconscience chunnin on the ground with many bruises.

"Well, Naruto, how 'bout we celebrate you becoming a genin... by going out for Ramen?" Iruka asked.

"R-Really Iruka-sensei? Yatta!" he said tackling him into the tree he rested on.

Yugito compared the voice of the jutsu caller, and that boy, they were relatively the same 'What?! He's younger than me!' she mentally shouted, fuming.

**'KIT, CALM DOWN! IF YOUR CHAKRA FLARES, WERE BOTH IN HOT WATER!'** the Nibi shouted.

'... Do you not remember our deal?'

**'YEAH-YEAH, NO INTERUPTING YOUR RANTS OF MADNESS...'**

"Thank you..." she answered, out loud.

"Who's there!" Iruka asked, pulling out a kunai, and aiming it in the way the voice came from.

"Shimatta..." Yugito cursed under her breath, for being stupid, and simeltaniously took off her hiate-ate, and kunai pouch and threw them into a bush. She could not be caught.

She stepped into the new-morns light, showing her face to the present company. Naruto fell to the ground, as Irika smiled. 'She's more beautiful than Sakura' he thought.

Iruka lowered his kunai and said "Sorry... Ninja reflexes"

"uh-huh..." she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Whats your name?"

"My name... my name..." she said looking around the forest for ideas, she saw a U-shaped vine, a g-shaped fern, and frontless sandals. "U-G-Toe" Then she saw Iruka's bleeding knee "Knee" 'Kuso'

"So that was... Yugito... Nii?" Iruka asked.

'F#&%?!' Yugito's mind was in turmoil until Naruto said "Hey Iruka? Can she come get ramen with us?"

"Hell Yeah!" she shouted, inthusiasm in her voice.

"Well, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yosh-yosh" he said, patting his wallet, and walking off, "Coming?"

Naruto held out his hand to Yugito, and she gracefully accepted. They began running to keep up with Iruka, never seperating, both were having the same thought 'What is this feeling? It makes me feel complete... Perfect almost!' as both of the jailed demons laughed.

'I... lose... my life savings today...' thought Iruka as he began to get teary eyed, but wiped them away almost instantly.

Naruto and Yugito did not seperate, even with the glares of the vilagers, they had each other 'Perfect' they both thought.

o/.\0

"Raikage-dono!" Yugito's jonin squad leader interupted his quiet study. "It's Yugito... she's gone!"

"Hai?"

"A bolt of lightning in a gold hue struck her, there was no body or signs of fatality"

"Good?"

"Good? Good?!"

"Chill... this is her destiny... it has been planned by those on a higher scale of power" 'Good luck... my old friend, ******'

=^.^=

"What kind of ramen do you like?" Naruto asked Yugito, their hands never seperating.

"Miso" she said curtly.

'I think I could kiss her...'

**'DO IT, KIT!'**

'Shut up...'

**'WANNA MAKE A DEAL?'**

'No'

**'EVEN IF I COULD MAKE YOU HER MATE?'**

'Nev- what was that last part?' he asked the Kyuubi, starting to blush.

-/.\-

**Translations:**

Shimatta - Damnit

Kuso - Shit

Shinakio - Faithful and Bright (Boys name)

Kumo (nin) - Cloud village (ninja)

Hai - Yes

Yosh - Yeah

Miso - Soy Paste

**Authors Notes:**

This is the prologue to a new story... since my first one kind of sank when it hit rough water.

I know theres a great age difference between ages, but... in order for it to fit in the story... deal with it, I changed ages for a reason. Naruto was 12 in this chapter.

Visions of the future can be seen by the Jinchurikki, in my story.

Thanks for reading "How It Came To Be," Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 1 Team 7 first day

A series of oneshots that depicts how naruto and Yugito came to be...!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

"Talking" 'Thoughts' '**KYUUBI/NIBI' **_"Jutsu"_

-/.\-

35 year old, Yugito, the jinchurikki of the two tailed cat demon, Nibi, was staring off into the distance, overgazing the village hidden in the leaves. The 21 year ex Kumo-nin didn't even falter when her husband for 14 years, Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, age 33, wraped his arms around her stomach, while simeltaniously resting his head on her shoulder.

"We havent had a monent like this since-" he began to say as he heard light footsteps.

Before he had a chance to turn around, he felt his leg being tackled by his son of 13 years, Shinakio. He only smiled in a way in a way that his wife could see before hhe shunshined behind his son and raised him in the air, jumped off of the hokage's residence, currently owned by the Uzumaki family, and landed on the ground without so much of a sound. He created a bunshin with a single handsign and sent it to go tell his wife he was going to train with Shinakio.

The clone dashed up the walls, avoiding windows, and came to a stop once it reached the roof. The clone whispered a message into her ear, that made her giggle, and she kissed it on the cheek, making it poof away. As this happened Naruto recieved the 'message' from her, and began to blush, before continuing on his way.

Still carrying Shinakio, Naruto was avoiding street traffic in anyway he could, until, Wham, "Sorry, oh Sakura-chan!" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, carefully not to drop his son. Sakura only smiled 'He's grow so mature, running a village and all' but her smile vanished as she felt hands pulling against her skirt "Mommy? Where are we going again?" a little girl, about 7 years old, asked.

"Were going to go see your father" she said curtly.

"Ok mommy" the little girl said smiling.

"Have fun seeing Sasuke" Naruto said, not saying teme as their are children around.

"Bye, Naruto-kun" Sakura said walking off, little girl in tow.

Naruto took off like a bullet, taking roofs just to make up for the time he lost talking to Sakura. When he finally got to the training fields, he set Shinakio down, and as if it were a trigger, Shizune appeared in a veil of leaves "Naruto-kun!" she said turning to see it was in fact Naruto.

"Hai, Shizune-neechan?"

"It's urgent, Garra... hes coming for a visit, and you have a, erhm, load of paperwork to file"

"Yosh-Yosh, I'm training Shinakio..." he said, motioning toward his son.

"Oh, Gomen, Lady Yugito told me, Gomen!" she said vanishing in a veil of leaves.

"Well, Now that that's over" he said picking up Shinakio, again and jumping to the top of a large tree. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the magnificent orange hue, cast on the buildings and hokage monument, and smiled, It was his village, The Village Hidden In The Leaves.

=^.^=

"Yugito Nii... The jinchuriki of the Cloud... is here?" the hokage asked himself, as Kakashi had just told him and left without another word. "Infor-" the Hokage began to say as a hawk landed on a perch outside his window. It had a note attached to its leg.

The sanidame hokage took the note off of the bird, and began to read it.

_Sarutobi, Hiruzen. I thank you for your patience with our village this whole time. The hyuuga fiasco was created by my... former advisor. I am teribly sorry. But that's old news. I come bering a message. In time your jinchuriki will come to fall in love with ours. So as a wish of Minato himself, he wanted me to cast a jutsu, that when this very day came, I would send Yugito to your village, in hopes that their meeting would come quicker. I wish of you that you seek no harm come to her... as you announce her as a jinchuriki._ The sanidame thought about ignoring it. But as a wish of Minato... his hands were tied. He continued reading. _I thank you for reading this and hope you heed to your friends last wish. Amatarasu, Akio. Raikage._

Sarutobi sighed while thinking 'What have I gotten myself into?'

0/.\o

The Sanidame stood atop his mansion looking around. He had issued his personal anbu squad to tell the vilagers of his announcment. They had replied quickly and went to tell the families of Konoha. Giving him time to ask Naruto if he could tell his secret.

The sanidame found himself on his mansion staring off into Konoha's populace, Naruto with Yugito in tow behind him. "As a last wish of our previous hokage, he forged a permanent bond with the cloud." Many vilagers started to boo of the mention of Kumo. "As an S-ranked secret of Konoha, The tale of the Kyuubi was modified. The Kyuubi could not be killed. Instead..." he took a quick glance at Naruto, as Yugito was starting to catch on. "It was sealed in a newborn baby boy. Uzumaki Naruto! Hear me as I speak! He is not the kyuubi, but its jailer!" Many cries of avenge the hokage could be heard. "This girl with Naruto... Is the jailer of the Nibi! These two are to be protected, not hated!" Many of the vilagers had started to calm down. Realising that they could have been wrong.

"Y-Yugito-c-chan?" Naruto asked looking back at her as her legs gave out, making her fall to the floor hugging her legs for protection. Here she was treated kindly, but now...?

She had expected that there would be an attack. But none came. She had expected to wake up back in Kumo. But it did not come. But she did not expect the cheers and hoorays that came.

Another thing she didn't expect was Naruto crouching down and hugging her as she started to sob tears of joy. She was accepted and... Loved.

/.\

The next day was a bit hectic. Yugito had gotten much closer to everyone, thought she was now viewed as a demon to some. Naruto had finally been able to recieve the respect, and apologies he deserved, although some still hate him as well.

"So... where are yout aking me for dinner, Naruto-_kun_?" Yugito asked in the most cute way possible, making Naruto blush and stutter out "W-wherever Y-you Want?" not realising he just sealed his fate.

"How about this?" she said raising a broucher. Naruto took it and began reading it.

'Oh my god! Shes _trying_ to make me broke!' he thought to himself, unaware that his tenant was waiting for him to show. **'ITS SUSHI... NO DUH, CATS LIKE FISH'**

'Shut it, Furball!'

**'GRRRR...'** the fox said, leaving his jailer to go sleep.

"Fine... Fine... Lets g-" Naruto began to say as Yugito wrapped her arms around Naruto's. By now Naruto's blush could only compete with Hinata's. Yugito her self was in a state of shock. She wasn't controling her body right now.

'What the hell!'

**'CHILL...'**

'How!? I'm probably gonna get killed for this!'

**'NO... LOOK AT HIS REACTION'** the Nibi finished while curling into a ball and falling asleep herself.

Yugito took the liberty to gauge his reaction and saw he wasn't pulling away. Brushing it aside she asked "Well, lets go" taking off with Naruto in tow.

-/.\-

Arriving at the Shushuya sushi house, they read a sign... Seat yourself. Naruto took the liberty to lead them to a booth far away from any people. The waitress came by and asked the couple "What will you be having today?

"Yugito?"

"Chirashizushi please."

"Any you?" the waitress asked in a very polite tone.

"Inari-zushi." he said taking the two menus and handing them to the waitress.

o/.\0

Though many's views were different about Naruto. There was one group that wasn't changed in the slightest. One hyuuga heires, One Cherry Blossom, and One Avenger.

'N-Naruto-kun... I won't run...'

'Naruto's what? More like an idiot...'

'Hmmp, still a dobe...'

=^.^=

**Translations:**

Shinakio - Faithful and Bright (Boys name)

Dobe - Moron

Teme - Basterd

Chirashizushi - Scattered Sushi

Inari-Zushi - Stuffed Sushi

**Authors Notes:**

Kind of a dead chapter. It was the same time period as the last chapter, Ie. First Day w/ Team 7. I had alot of essays and exams during the week. Sorry for the long update. This was rediculiously long. Anywhoo. About the intro repeat. That is the last time I repeat that. It's just because it was from two different points of view. Well thanks for reading "How It Came To Be" by AkioofWind.


	3. Chapter 2 Chunnin Exam Finals

How It Came To Be

A series of oneshots that depicts how naruto and Yugito came to be...!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

"Talking" 'Thoughts' '**KYUUBI/NIBI' **_"Jutsu" FlashBack _**"KYUUBI/NIBI"**

-/.\-

Naruto was running to make it to the Finals of the Chunin exams, running as fast as he cuold from approximately 15 bulls. "This is bull!" he screamed at the top of his lungs "I thought they only liked the color red only! Gah!" he stated started to gain speed as a bull poked him with its horns. "Damn You! Konohamaru!"

=o.0=

"Gah... Baka as always..." Yugito stated, her extremely long silky blonde hair flowing freely in the wind, or as freely as her long brade would let it. Thought she just couldn't get that thought of that day out of her head.

_She had been staring holes in the walls of the academy building, when she was called into a seperate room. On either side of the room were 2 chunin. "Welcome! Ready for your exam?" Iruka asked as he began to mark some checks on a board he was holding._

_"Hai!" she exclaimed putting on Naruto's infamous grin/back-of-head-rub combo._

_"Very well!" Iruka said tossing her a kunai which the easily caught and started to twiddle around with in her fingers._

'Ahh... A great day that was.' she thought, while taking great pride in wearing a leaf headband around her waist.

(-.-)

"Noo! Don't start without me!" Naruto screamed as he landed in the middle of the arena, face first.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said, folowed by a quick, Hn.

"So... remember the matches... Naruto?" Genma asked, senbon in mouth.

"Yes... But could you explain it a lit-" Naruto started to say as Neji said "Idiot, Me vs. You, Garra vs. Sasuke, Yugito vs. Sakura, and Lee vs. Kiba"

"Oh, right... Heh" he said rubbing his palm over his hand.

(-.-)

Naruto's match went as it did in the series, Sasuke's match was delayed by Kakashi, Yugito's match...

Yugito stood in the middle of the field, seemingly doing nothing. Sakura on the other hand was ready for anything. She had expecting anything but what happened next. Yugito jumped 20 feet into the air, released some eerie blue demonic charka surround her body, as stated by the hokage, only one tail is allowed. So she did just that, right off the bat the charks began to enhance her features. A blue chakra tail formed, along with unnaturally sharp claws. Her face became more cat like, and her eyes became an eerie golden color, slit down the middle. "Give up... It's no use!" she stated through grit fangs.

Sakura could only watch in terror as the she-cat landed on all 4 fours and began to stalk her. "I-I" she managed to say before Yugito was directly in front of her, claws poised to kill. "I-I"

"I give up... This is boring" Yugito stated, her body becoming normal again, and the chakra display fading.

"You... WHAT?!" Sakura screamed as she was blown off by Yugito, just like a piece of scrap paper that missed the trash can.

"Give up..." she said duing a loud yawn, vanishing in a poof of smoke, revealing that it was a shadow clone. Upon further inspection, you could see a small, golden, two-tailed cat in Naruto's lap up in the stands. If the tails didn't give it away, it would have been the way he stroked her. As if one false move could brake her.

=^.^=

Lee and Kiba's watch was predictable, but there was one suprise, the loud explosion echoing throughout the village, coming from the West Gate. Screams of peril were relieved when an anbu landed at the scene and started to cast genjutsu on everyone.

"Uhh... Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Yugito asked purring a little.

"Somethings... wrong..." Naruto said starting to feel unusually sleepy.

"Hmm? ... Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?! Ugh..." she said starting to get up, stretching a little, releasing the henge and waking Naruto from the jutsu "Lets go... Garra just took off... and Sas-" Yugito managed to say before she was cut off by Naruto shouting "TEME!"

(^.^)

Fighting Garra went fairly uneventful, aside from the fact that it was Yugito pinned to a tree due to miscalculation. And Naruto had to summon his friend.

_"I Summon You! Kyuubi!"_ he shouted as a large plume of smoke arose, and Naruto was at the top of it. **"WHAT THE? I'M FREE?"**

"No... I'm in need of your services, so get to it!" he said pointing off at Shukaku's form.

**"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON..."** the fox said as Naruto continued pointing in the distance **"NIBI?"**

"No... Yugito" he said smiling, as the fox understood.

**"YOU... LOVE HER... DON'T YOU?"**

"Well, I think... but I'm not sure, It's a feeling unknown to me..."

**"KIT, YOUR NOT AS DUMB AS I TOOK YOU FOR... YEAH THAT'S LOVE"**

"Can it, lets go kick some sandy ass!" he said stomping on the Kyuubi's head, caught in the moment. "Err... sorry..." he said, as said fox just growled.

Then they jumped toward the Sand Raccoon to finish this mission.

=^.^=

"Yugito-chan?" he asked soflty, his voice cracking, he had been asking that question for 3 days straight, standing next to her hospital bed. "It's time to wake up..."

"5 more minutes" she mumbled, barely audiable.

"Y-Yugito-chan?" he said jolting upwards "You're okay... Its all going to be fine..."

"Yo gaki... wanna come find the new hokage with me?" Jiriya asked interupting the ensuring silence.

"No... I have to wait for Yugito to wake up..." he said, turning around toward Jiriya, tears staining his face.

"You know... the canidate I'm looking for can help her heal faster..." he said scratching the bridge of his nose, caught in the akward situation.

"R-really?" he said, his voice cracking.

"Yea, Ga... Yea, Naruto" he said engulfing his pupil in a one armed hug.

"Thanks... Ero-sennin"

"EHHHHH!?!?!?!?!"

-/.\-

**Translations:**

Gaki - Brat

Teme - Basterd

Baka - Idiot

Ero-Sennin - Perverted Sannin (I believe, correct me if I'm wrong)

Hai - Yes

Naruko - Naruto's name for himself while in his Sext Jutsu transformation.

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry about the 'anti-climactic' battle skipping action. I'm just not good at writing fights. As for Sakura making it to the finals? No, I don't think that would have of ever happened, unless I needed cannon fodder for Yugito to... Practice on. I'm so evil! I love it! If you get a chance might I suggets watching 'Naruto abridged episode 19' just the beginning. Thats where I got the dialouge for the first scene from. Thanks. Next chapter... probably up... next Sunday? or Monday? Sorry... schoolwork. But since I feel bad here we go! A treat... =3

"Uhh... Gai-sensei? What are we doing at the hotsprings?" Lee asked his greatest hero on the Earth, Maito Gai, anxiously.

"Pateince Lee" he said taking out a small pocket knife and cutting 4 small holes in the bamboo walls that seperated baths. "Relax..."

"Uhh... sensei is this allowed?"

"Hai... my other teacher taught it to me, its a great research gathering technique" he said finishing the holes.

"Now look..." he said as his face plastered to the wall thinking 'Jiriya-sama would be proud.'

"Your right sensei... I feel as thought I am much more youthful" he said starting to giggle like Kakashi.

"Hey... It that Naruko? Gah!" they both shouted falling backwards into the water.

...

That was the last time they ever went to the hot springs... ever!

...

...

... Yeah... I don't think that would ever happen either... Like I said... 'treat'! Thanks fro reading "How It Came To Be" a Naruto fanfiction by AkioofWind. 'Till next time!


	4. Chapter 3 part 1 Tsunade Arc Beginning

How It Came To Be

A series of oneshots that depicts how Naruto and Yugito came to be...!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

"Talking" 'Thoughts'_"Jutsu" FlashBack _**"KYUUBI/NIBI"**

-/.\-

"Hey, Naruto... Good Luck!" said Sakura, waving to him as he started off with Jiriaya. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied looking back for a brief second. Before running off, again. To catch up to the perverted Toad Hermit, that was already a ways ahead.

0/.\o

"Are we there yet...?" Naruto asked. Being forced to carry everything was not fun anymore.

"No..."

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?" By now a little tick mark appeared on Jiriaya's head "NO!"

"Sheesh... Grumpy old perv"

"You know what?! It's break time..." he said, a small ammount of drool coming down the side of his mouth as he looked down at the festival, thinking 'Yes a bar...,' in a small ravine town. "Were going there!" he finished, pointing down. And Naruto mumbled "Great... Stairs!"

o/.\0

"So... pervy sage? Can you teach me a jutsu? And not just something stupid, some amazing jutsu?" Naruto asked as he gave Gama to Jiriaya for... 'protection,' little did he know... It was going to be empty when he got it back.

"Yeah sure..." he said walking through a couple of flaps into a bar, with Naruto in tow. As Naruto walked in, he bumped into a strange man who had a person on each side of him. "Hey! You made me spill my Sake on my suit!" he said in an intimidating tone.

"S-Sorry"

"Yeah! You should be! Now your gonna pay! 100,000 ryo, now!"

"WHAT?! I don't have that kind of money!"

"... Well then." he said cocking back his fist. And trusting it forward, into a blue sphere. 'BLUE SPHERE?!'

"Wh-What?" Naruto asked as the sphere grew in size, and moved to intercept the man's chest, spinning him in the air and flinging him out of the flaps, and into a water balloon cart.

"Heh... sorry, I'll pay for the whole thing" he said throwing the owner a wad of cash... from Gama.

"Now Naruto... This is called the _rasengan_... It was a technique the fourth hokage learned. Do you want to learn it as well?" Jiriaya asked, his eyes never leaving his target.

"Hell Yeah!"

"Well then..." he said, handing him a balloon he just bought. "Pop this-"

"Okay!" he said while squishing it.

Jiriaya was sweatdropping, thinking 'Just like Arashi...' "No... Naruto, with your chakra..."

"Oh... okay Ero-Sennin!" he said, picking up as many balloons as he could in his shirt, and running off.

-/-\-

"... This is too hard!" Naruto said, collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

"Look at it once more..." Jiriaya said while forming another _rasengan_. "Note... the chakra swirls in MANY directions, you were trying one way... weren't you?"

By now Naruto was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "Maybe..."

"Bye..." Jiriaya said getting up and walking away.

"W-What? Aren't you going to help me? Ero-Sennin!"

/.\

To say Naruto was asleep, was a lie... He was out cold. Then Jiriaya showed up. "Get Up!"

"Wha-?"

"I've got a lead! She's one village away!"

Approximately 45 seconds later Naruto was up, all equipment packed, a huge smile on his face.

"Lets Go!" he said, earning a sweatdrop from Jiriaya. "Oh and Pervy Sage? I got past the first stage... Whats the next one?" he asked walking away.

'Well he beat you Arashi... by one day. I wonder if he'll beat your overall time...' Jiriaya thought about his old student. Arashi Namikaze... Yondaime hokage.

"Well! Hurry up Pervy Sage!" Naruto said, despite being worn out from yesterday.

/.\

"So... how far is the next village? Where she is I mean..." Naruto asked, wearieness sensible in his voice.

"Well... It's just a lead. And the village should be pretty close to here. And it has this great castle we could go see-"

"NO! We have to hurry so she can heal Yugito-chan, and Sasuke-teme..."

"Don't worry about them... their fine."

By now Naruto's eyes were turning red with hate **"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"**

"Trust me, Kid... Trust me..."

Naruto's eyes returned to their normal robin eggs blue "Fine... Sorry..." he said taking up the pace a bit.

'I'm not saying you screwed up but... my god he needed a family... but, I can see him and that girl you picked... That was one of your best choices ever... Using a jutsu that would kill yourself... not so smart' Jiriaya thought. 'If only Kushina... No, I can't blame her...' Jiriaya continued to think himself into a small depression.

"Hey... shouldn't we be able to see that castle by now?" Naruto asked.

Jiriaya was brought out of his thinking. "Yeah, we should... I got it! She's here alright... or been here. At the least. She's the only one I know with a temper that can tempt her to destroy a castle." 'But it can't be too good if she totaled it... I can't even see a small piece of it' he thought taking out his scope, and looking for the slightest sign of a castle being there. But he only saw a crowd of people running away. "Yep... She's here still..."

=^.^=

Translations:

Ero-Sennin - Perverted Hermit

Sake - Liquor

-Chan - Friend, (girl) sign of affection

-Teme - Basterd, sign of... dis-affection.

Gama - Naruto's frog wallet

Authors Notes:

This was a small chapter, but its part 1 of 2. Sorry for the update date. The power went off, and I had no batteries charged... =( But I found time to write and upload. =) Updates should be faster this week, no school! =) Well 2/3 notes were good. Thanks for reading "How It Came To Be" A Naru/Yugi fanfiction, by AkioofWind.


	5. Chapter 3 part 2 Tsunade Arc Continued

How It Came To Be

A series of oneshots that depicts how naruto and Yugito came to be...!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

"Talking" 'Thoughts' _"Jutsu" FlashBack/Other_

=^.^=

_Last Time!_

"Hey... shouldn't we be able to see that castle by now?" Naruto asked.

Jiriaya was brought out of his thinking. "Yeah, we should... I got it! She's here alright... or been here. At the least. She's the only one I know with a temper that can tempt her to destroy a castle." 'But it can't be too good if she totaled it... I can't even see a small piece of it' he thought taking out his scope, and looking for the slightest sign of a castle being there. But he only saw a crowd of people running away. "Yep... She's here still..."

-/.\-

"Run away!" a man in the crowd that was running toward them said "There's this crazy lady with inhumane strength! I think she's a demon!"

'If she heard you...' Jiriaya thought before he spoke "Oh, well... were looking for her. Where exactly is she?"

"She's up by the castle, or whats left of it. Follow-this-road-make-three-rights-and-a-left!" the man said before running with the rest of the crowd.

"Gaki... you catch that?"

"Uhh..." naruto stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"... ... ... me neither..." Jiriaya said, silently cursing himself for not taking any speed-word recieving training. "I need to study that..." he mumbled.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing..." Jiriaya responded, by jumping up onto a branch of a tree. "Let's hurry up!" Leaving Naruto to grumble, and walk/run on the ground.

o/.\0

"uhhgggggg..." Naruto whined at the obstacle in front of him. Stairs... how he was beginning to dred them. The thought of climbing up many stairs while holdin many pounds of equipment... that isn't his. So far he had walked three rights and a left... but the man never mentioned stairs. 'This lady better be worth it!' he thought, begining the grueling climb.

0/.\o

_Meanwhile!_

"Lady Tsunade, you can't seriously be thinking of accepting _his_ offer..." Shizune, Tsunade's assistant exclaimed, more than asked.

"Right now... I just don't know... I don't want to help him, but his offer..." Tsunade said, unable to make a decision.

"Lady Tsunade! Snap out of it! Do you know what he plans on doing? Do you know how that happened to _his_ arms?"

"No! Do you?! Enlighten me!"

"..."

"Exactly... now I know what the decision is... When I meet him in a week..."

-/-\-

"My god! She did this?" Naruto asked, looking at the mass of destruction.

"Yeah... And I think I know where she is..."

0/.\0

"I'm going to get a drink..."

o/.\o

"We're going to get a drink..."

"Why? I thought we were going to look for this lady of yours? And about the second stage of the _rasengan_?"

"Right... here take this" he said, throwing Naruto a rubber ball. "Try the same thing... only its harder."

"Right..." Naruto said, thinking 'This is so easy' before he tried it. And then he did... nothing. 'Oh... Shimatta'

0/.\-

Jiriaya and Naruto walked into the first bar they saw and almost instantly "Tsunade! Hows it been? Oh, and Shizune too, looking good!" he said, giving a thumbs up, causing her to blush, and Tsunade to look up at them.

"J-Jiriaya-sama!" Shizune stammered at the unexpected comment.

"Hmm...? What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as Naruto and Jiriaya sat down in their booth.

"Well... I came to tell you. Sensei's dead..."

"Yeah, I know." Tsunade said, not the slightest bit unnerved. But it nerved Naruto quite a bit. "What? How can you not care!"

"I was already told!"

"By who?!" Naruto asked, 'Only people from the leaf, and the other kages know' Naruto thought.

-/.\0

"ACHOO!" Raikage Amaterasu, Akio sneezed, while thinking 'Someone must be thinking of me...'

-/.\o

"Orochimaru..." Tsunade said, throwing Naruto overboard.

"That wierd snake guy?! The one who did that wierd thing to Sasuke! And Killed Old Man Hokage!" Naruto screamed, attracting alot of atention.

"Yeah? What of it?" Tsunade asked.

"You were asked to be the new hokage." Jiriaya said, cutting Naruto off.

"I decline... I don't want to run a village... It's a fools erand!" she said.

"I don't think your fit to become hokage!" Naruto said out-loud.

"And why's that?" Tsunade asked, becoming irate.

"Because! A Hokage has to profect their village. And a crabby old woman like you isn't fit to do it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know what?! Lets fight... I'll only use on finger!"

"Your on! Outside, right now!" he said, getting up and walking outside.

o/.\-

"Lets go, Baa-chan!" Naruto said, a tick mark appearing on Tsunades face. Shizune and Jiriaya were both thinking 'Oh no...'

Naruto instantly charged at Tsunade, throwing kunai, which she easily dodged. He took out another one and atempted to impale her, when she caught it by the finger loop, throwing it up and slapping Naruto in the chest. This sent Naruto stumbling back, then she flicked him in the head, knocking him back several feet, and knocking his headband off. As he hit the ground, he began tumbling, and found a way to stand up. 'That was a powerful flick! What is she?' And then the kunai that she threw fell right in front of Naruto as he was about to run forward again. Followed shortly after by his headband. The rage was starting to build up in him, he formed a _rasengan_, but not a complete one. He charged forward towards her again, rasengan in hand. Tsunade was thinking 'Wait a minute! That jutsu!' Right before it could connect. Tsunade slammed her finger into the ground, creating a small fissure, causing Naruto to stumble and the rasengan to crash into the ground. Blowing Naruto back several feet.

"Well... that was something, that technique... If you can master it in one week... I'll become the hokage, and I'll even throw in this necklace..."

Naruto began to get up, and coughed, then replied "Your On!"

=^.^=

Translations:

Gaki - Brat

Baa-Chan - Grandma

Shimatta - Damnit

Akio - Bright (Boy's name)

Amaterasu - (That which) Illuminates Heaven

Authors Notes:

Yay! I would like to thank: Elemental Dragon Swordsman, for edging me on to do this earlier. This will _not _happen often. I regret to inform you I have been grounded, but I still get to write on weekends, and I found a loophole. I can do this in school... with some limitations. Yay (again) for evil stairs! None the less! This story shall prevail! Also I put a fight... send me a review it it was good. Please I need feedback on my fights. Thank you for reading chapter 3 part 2 (of 3 maybe(that changed...)) Yay! (again...) Thanks for reviewing everyone! Thank you for reading "How It Came To Be" a Naru/Yugi fanfiction by AkioofWind.


	6. Chapter 3 part 3 Tsunade Arc End

How It Came To Be

A series of one shots that depicts how Naruto and Yugito came to be...!

"Talking" 'Thoughts' **"KYUUBI/NIBI"** _"Jutsu/Other"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

=^.^=

_Last Time!_

_"Well... that was something, that technique... If you can master it in one week... I'll become the hokage, and I'll even throw in this necklace..."_

_Naruto began to get up, and coughed, then replied "Your On!"_

-/.\-

Day 1

"Yo! Ero-Sennin! I need an easy way to master the _rasengan_! Got any ideas?!" Naruto shouted, waking said perverted hermit from his slumber. "Get lost!" he quickly retorted, pulling a lever that released many scrolls on Naruto. 'Thank you Minato...' Jiriaya thought.

'Yo... Furball! You got any ideas?' Naruto asked, the once mighty king of demon foxes.

**'NO'**

'Liar!

**'IF I TELL YOU WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?'**

'Maybe... If the information is good.' he said, resulting in the fox telling him **'SHADOW CLONES... 'NIGHT!'** the fox finished with, accompanied by effectively throwing Naruto out of his mind-scape.

"Shadow clones?! How is that supposed to help..." he asked himself, out-loud.

-/.\0

"I see!" Naruto said, accidentally throwing the rubber ball he possessed. And so he began his run toward the hotel, or a vendor, which ever came first. To his relief, there was a rubber ball vendor, much like the water balloon vendor. He bought as many as he could carry (Approx. 5), and began his trek back to his 'on-the-go' training grounds outside the town. Once there he created 5 shadow clones, demonstrated the task at hand, and gave each one a ball. If one popped, then he was good. Not to mention he could now easily try many other ways throughout his shadow clones. If one worked then it was good. If it didn't... then he'd try a different way.

A barely audible whistle could be heard as one of the balls got punctured. The clone said "Stop! Ero-Sennin was right... so far this is the most proficient way, but try to constantly maintain a balance." The rest of the clones and the real one started to take the advice, and all the balls got punctured. "Shimatta... It's not completed. Ero-Sennin said shredded!"

0/.\-

"... Tsunade-sama... You don't really want this, do you?" the ever persistent Shizune asked her master.

"Yes, I do... maybe... I don't know!" Tsunade said, all the while throwing her arms in the air for a brief moment.

"Think, Lady Tsunade! Your practically betraying Dan and Nawaki! Is this what they'd want?!" Shizune asked, at the brim of tears.

"..." It was Tsunade's turn to be silent.

o/.\-

Meanwhile in Yugito's mind-scape! (No... I didn't forget about her...)

"Where-Where am I?" Yugito asked, looking at a wondrous forest, lush with trees, and complete with a pond and lake. On a small island on the lake, a two tailed cat demon was resting peacefully, surrounded by iron bars.

**"YOUR HERE, KITTEN?"** said demon cat asked, its eyes shooting open, a piercing gold color, it's fur a golden-brown, it's two tails swirling around each other. This was none other than the Nibi, the demon cat.

"Where is here?" Yugito asked, awestruck at how everything just seemed to jump at her.

**"THIS IS YOUR MIND"** the demon responded, by getting on all fours and stretching.

"T-This is my mind? No... All the other times I was here... It never looked like this"

**"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER MET ANYONE WHO TRULY ACCEPTED YOU, EXCEPT THAT WEIRD RAIKAGE..."**

"Well, that does seem about right..."

**"ALSO, LOOK OVER THERE..."** the demon said, pointing with its two tails. They were pointing to a very large Japanese Oak tree.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes focused on the majestic oak.

**"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? LOVE... YOUR LOVE FOR A CERTAIN SOMEONE..."** the demon cat said, making Yugito blush.

"I don't love him!" she lied, and as she did the tree grew another inch, and her blush deepened "Shimatta..."

-/.\o

Day 4

"GAH! This is hopeless!" Naruto was currently laying in the grass, having a fit. In the three days that he had been training he had not been able to successfully shred the ball. **"OH KIT!"** the Kyuubi chirped out. 'Wow... that's not like you...'

**"YEAH, WELL I KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THE OTHER JINCHURIKI-"**

'Yugito-chan!' Naruto corrected.

**"WHATEVER, JUST TRY ADDING... ACTUALLY, TOUR DOING EVERYTHING RIGHT... HERE USE THIS"** the fox said, self-consciously summoning a smaller version of himself, and biting Naruto on the arm, breaking flesh and leaving a small trail of blood. In turn Naruto passed out from the amount of pain that started to plague his body. And then the Kyuubi dispelled himself, but not before saying **"WHEN YOU WAKE... YOU'LL HAVE MORE CONTROL THAN EVER... AMONG OTHER THINGS..."** then he laughed.

o/.\0

Day 5

Naruto woke up. But, he felt different, he picked up a ball and began to form a _rasengan_. It worked, it completely shredded it to mere nothingness. "Oh this... this is nice!" he said out loud. Not noticing that he had grown a tail, and that he had scorn red eyes.

0/.\o

Night 5

"It's already time?" Tsunade asked Kabuto, before temporarily disabling Shizune. "Okay... let's go!" she said jumping off with Kabuto.

*/.\*

After arriving at the still in shambles castle, the deal began. "Now Tsunade. Heal my arms... And you shall have your brother and lover back.

=/.\=

"J-Jiriaya-sama!" Shizune called out. Throwing a kunai at his hotel window, barely missing Naruto. This did not go unnoticed by Jiriaya and he looked down to see a half paralyzed Shizune. He immediately jumped out of the window and asked "What happened?"

The only words she could say, were the only one he needed to hear. "Oro-deal-castle"

Jiriaya wasn't the only one speeding toward the castle. Naruto was too, shredding the last balloon he had to make sure if he still had the _rasengan_ down, he did. 'Time for some payback...' he thought. The sound of wind whipping did not go unnoticed by Jiriaya, thought. 'Hah! He wins Minato...' And in his head he could here "FUCK YOU SENSEI!" And he continued on his way.

-/.\-

Once he arrived, he took in the scene, Kabuto was flung way off to the right in a crater. And Orochimaru was atop his summoned snake, Manda, while Tsunade was atop her summoned slug, Katsuyu. The two were engaged in combat and Jiriaya wanted to join, supposedly leaving Naruto on his own. 'Furball? Done yet?' Naruto asked, **"YES... AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** the fox shouted back as Naruto ran through a line of 3 hand seals, followed by him saying "_I summon you_!_ Kyuubi_!"

The ground underneath him exploded as he was whisked up into the air atop his own summon, The Kyuubi. To say Orochimaru was scared was an understatement, he was frozen by the sheer killer intent. Naruto told the Kyuubi "Charge!" and he did, once within range Naruto jumped into the air, soaring like an eagle, while forming a complete _rasengan_, red streaks forming in his hair. His teeth becoming fangs, and his whisker marks deepening. And a tail shooting out of his... pants, plus his eyes were now blood scorn red. That small bite had increased his chakra control considerably, although all good things come with a price. He was becoming a half-demon each time he unknowingly used it. Things were going to be weird if he didn't do this fast. Thankfully he did. The _rasengan_ collided with his chest, completely ripping it open. But there was no blood? 'A clone? No... I'm sure I got him...' Naruto thought. And then it happened, the coursing pain once again shot through his body. If this kept up. And it did.

He would pass out, and he did, falling into the soft paws that were the Kyuubi's before he gently set him down near a stream, before he went 'poof' in a large cloud of smoke. The battle had been won. But Orochimaru and Kabuto had gotten away. But he did manage to do one thing without fail. He had mastered the _rasengan_ in 5 days. That was all Tsunade needed.

After the summons had all vanished, Tsunade went to go heal Naruto, but not before placing the necklace around Naruto's neck, right as Shizune appeared on the scene. "So what happened?" Shizune asked, as the Sanin told their story, of how Naruto 'blew the crap' out of Orochimaru. And of his new developments. They were going to have a talk about that later. But now, now they were on the way back, to The Village! Hidden in the Leaves!

=^.^=

Translations:

Ero-Sennin - Perverted Hermit

Shimatta - Damnit

Authors Notes:

This is going to be the last update in a while. I got grounded. Sorry. But I found a loophole. None the less! The story shall prevail. Also I would like to thank all my reviewers so far. Also the whole 'half demon' thing... I like it. I hope you do too. Tell me by voting on my new poll on my page! Thanks for reading "How It Came To Be" a Naru/Yugi fanfiction by AkioofWind.


	7. Chapter 4 part 1 I'm a What?

How It Came To Be

A series of one shots that depicts how Naruto and Yugito came to be...!

"Talking" 'Thoughts' **"KYUUBI/NIBI" "Hanyo-Naruto"** _"Jutsu/Other" *_**Action/Sound* **(An/Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

=^.^=

Last Time!

_(Recap)_ Naruto as bitten by the Kyuubi and has become a half demon. Only he does not know it yet. He has mastered the _rasengan_. And he has saved the two sanin… _(/Recap)_

=^.^=

Naruto, being injured in his fight, was currently being carried toward the Hidden Village in the Leaves. He had went out to heal an injured Yugito, and in turn became injured. Naruto started to mumble about in his sleep, and started stirring. He would wake up several minutes later, being bombarded with questions, like "Why the hell did you have a tail?!" or "What. The Hell. Happened to you?" And all he could answer was.

"I don't know. I was having trouble with the _rasengan_ and the fox told me 'This will help' and I passed out. And when I woke up, the _rasengan_ was extremely easy…" he said, his arms flailing about as he did, causing his shirt sleeve to roll up revealing a fresh bite mark, a small trail of dry blood that looked like it was once flowing.

"I think I know…" Jiriaya stated. "You're a hanyo!" he finished, while patting Naruto on the back.

"What's a _hanyo_?" Naruto asked, unaware that it was a compliment, and a curse.

"A half-demon in short…" Shizune began explaining. " A Hanyo is a form of a union between a Yokai and a Human. I guess since you were struggling, the Kyuubi wanted to give you power… as not to see you suffer." She finished explaining.

"And now that you're a hanyo… what will the village think of you?" Tsunade asked. "I can place laws as the hokage, but if you _can_ control your appearances… then we have nothing to worry about."

"You mean _us…_" Naruto said, making Tsunade raise an eyebrow. "If _I_ can achieve this much power. Imagine what Yugito-chan can-" he said cutting himself off, "OH! Yugito-chan! Hurry up we got to save my girlfr-… Erhm friend."

"Ohh… I see now… Your dat-" Tsunade tried to say before a glowing red kunai flew past her face.

A very angry Naruto was standing on all fours, his legs spread apart ready to pounce. His hair a tinted red, falling over his eyes, his mouth open, bearing his fangs, and a tail swishing around behind him. "**Choose that word carefully!" **Hanyo-Naruto stated, when she said nothing, his chakra cooled down and his temper disappeared. But one thing remained the same… the sadness in his eyes, and like they say "Nothing can truly be hidden… behind blue eyes." (I don't know if they actually say that… =3) And as his temper was fleeting, it was all out of hurt. 'He had no-one… no mother figure… no father figure… only a dream that was too high. But now… I think he can make it, No! I'll see to it that he makes it…' Tsunade thought.

It would take two days until they reached the village, and they needed to think of what to do with Naruto.

-/.\-

Day 1

"Trekking sucks!" Naruto shouted to the sky. They had refused to move at a fast pace because one wanted to do 'research,' one wanted to 'have fun,' and the other 'actually' wanted to relax. It would be an, as Shikamaru would say, 'troublesome' time.

Now Naruto was not a complete baka, but he had to find out how to active his new hanyo-blood. If he could control it, than he could live with it. He had walked out of the town where the others were 'relaxing, having fun, and doing research' and wandered into the forest outside the village. 'Hey… fur-ball?' Naruto subconsciously asked his tenant the Kyuubi.

"…"

When he got no answer he began to worry. 'Furball…?'

"…"

Again he got no answer… so he tried again. 'YO! FURBALL!'

"***SNORE*"**

"Shimatta…"

Giving up trying to contact his 'jailed' fox. He began to create a _rasengan_. As he finished and it connected with a tree, blowing it to oblivion, he began to feel different. 'A-HA! Chakra!' he shouted mentally, waking the fox.

"**SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CHAKRA **_**I**_** USED? NO? THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME GO TO SLEEP!"**

"Sheesh… what's up your panties today?"

"***GROWL*…"**

"Hey! Whatever… Go to sleep now but I have a lot of questions for you later…"

"**FIGURED YOU WOULD, KIT…"** The fox said, leaving to go back to the rest he deserved.

-/.\-

_In Yugito's mind scape_!

"**AH… I SEE NOW…" **The Nibi said, finally getting the subconscious message that Kyuubi gave an 1/8th of his power to Naruto, officially making him a hanyo, and a jailer for a demon. "**I NEVER THOUGHT, I THOUGHT DEMONS COULDN'T JAIL OTHER DEMONS…" 'MAYBE… IF THAT'S THE CASE…' "OH, YUGITO!" **the demon chirped out.

"Well… that was unlike you…" Yugito said, walking over toward the small lake. "What?"

-/.\-

"… 3, 2, 1…" 'Holy Kuso! Kyuubi help! 40 sound ninja and Orochimaru just appeared! Help Me!?' Naruto mentally shouted. Waking the fox, putting him into full alert, and when he was no one there… He shouted more swear-words than one very easily angered sound kunoichi herself (Tayuya) could ever hope to say in one breath. Ending with "**FARD-TARD!" **Resulting in Naruto laughing, while saying 'Thanks! That's the second best compliment I've ever received. Yugito-chan, being the first, She said I was cute…' His laughing suddenly became nervous giggles, until full-out depression. 'I hope she's ok…' Naruto said, and Kyuubi received a subconscious message.

'**OH, SHE'S MORE THAN OK NOW…'** he kept to himself.

-/.\-

"I-I feel dizzy..." Yugito said, as she inspected the fresh bite mark on her arm before falling back into a comatose state.

-/.\-

"Somethings wrong!" a doctor shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her!"

"I don't see it..."

"You don't see the tail?"

"No? Look there is no tail..." The second doctor said, causing the first to look and shake his head.

"I need a brake..." he said walking out of the room.

"Yeah... you do... Psychopath..." the second doctor whispered as the door closed. Then he looked at Yugito. "What the hell is he talking about..."

Then the door slid open to reveal none-other than... A beautiful young woman in her 20's... with blonde hair in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, a slim figure, a average sized... bust. And a golden kimono on...

=^.^=

**Translations:**

Baka – Idiot

Hanyo – A union between a human and a Yokai, result = half-demon

Yokai – Demon, Specter, ect.

Kuso – Shit

Fur-ball – Kyuubi

Kunoichi – Female Ninja

Shimatta – Damnit

**Authors Notes:**

Who is that at the door? Why is she here? Is that doctor a psychopath? Did you review? These questions, for the most part... Don't matter! =3 Anyway... Yeah! Read, Review, Repeat! (C'mon don't be shy =3) Next Chapter... expect sometime during the week. I'm not really grounded anymore... By-The-Way! Whoever can guess who it is at the door... get my praise for actually caring for this. I don't seem to get many reviews, Elemental Dragon Swordman-excluded, and I would like more. Thank you for reading "How It Came To Be" a Naruto/Yugito story on Fanfiction(.net) Always remember to Read, Review, Repeat! Thank you Elemental Dragon Swordman! (Unofficial shout-out =3)


	8. Chapter 4 part 2 Who?

How It Came To Be

A series of one shots that depicts how Naruto and Yugito came to be...!

"Talking" 'Thoughts' **"KYUUBI/NIBI" "Hanyo-Naruto"** _"Jutsu/Other" *_**Action/Sound* **(An/Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

=^.^=

Last Time!

_Then the door slid open to reveal none-other than... A beautiful young woman in her 20's... with blonde hair in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, a slim figure, a average sized... bust. And a golden kimono on..._

-/.\-

"W-Who are you? Did Akiba put you up to this?" the doctor asked.

"Nope... I'm just here... to visit." the woman said in such a cute and commanding way that the man was forced to leave the room in fear of his life. Once the doctor left the room, the woman put two seals on the door. One for no noise to leave the room and the other to stop the door from being opened. Once the door was sealed the woman exploded in a cloud of smoke. "Wow... they need _ninja_ medics..." the man said, he had long scruffy black hair, and was wearing a robe with golden trim. Upon his right thigh, a sword holster with the sword handle sticking out. He was also wearing a headband for the Cloud Village upon his right arm. "Oi... Yugito-chan?" the man asked, "C'mon... I need to talk to you... _EMP jutsu!_" he shouted poking her in the side, sending a small jolt of electricity throughout her body. "... Great I needed a check-up and she's out cold... Well theres one more thing I can do..." the man said, as he started to run through a line of 57 hand seals before saying _"Mind Connection Jutsu"_

-/.\-

"**I TOLD YOU HE WAS WEIRD..." **the Nibi said as the mysterious man landed next to the cage. "Sup..." he said to the demon as if it were his friend, sad thing is they are...

"**YOU KNOW... TRAPPED IN A HUMAN'S BODY..." **the Nibi answered.

"So what happened to her?" the man asked.

"**EHH... I MADE HER A HANYO..."**

"... You what?" the man asked, not amused.

"**WELL, HELL... THE OTHER ONE IS..."**

"Oh... that makes sense... So I take it that things are fine?"

"**YUP..."**

"Well... this sucks... I was hoping to get a check-up... well I'm gone..." the man said before vanishing in a veil of lightning.

"**LATER... RAIKAGE-SAMA..."** the Nibi said before laying in a ball and falling asleep.

-/-\-

"Henge" the raikage said, after he appeared out of Yugito's mind. "So what to do now? Oh, a new book..." he said, "Icha Icha: Animal Magnetism? Never heard of it... Chapter 1: Captain Porno... Done!" he shouted throwing the book in the trash. But not before putting a tracking tag on it, "I'll read you, later" he whispered, walking away.

-/.\-

Day 2

Naruto was curently charging toward his home town of Konohagakure, just to heal his girlfriend. He was so close, he could taste it... Or maybe it was because he was huuging and kissing the walls to the village.

"Uh... Gaki?" Jiriaya asked, "I know your excited and all, but... I don't think that is the answer..." he finished as his voice trailed off.

"Identification? Oh sorry Jiriaya-sama..." Kotetsu said, as his partner Izumo bowed to the sanin. "Ah, and Ladies Tsunade and Shizune to... And Naruto? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Katetsu asked.

"Uh... Nope!" he said, calming relaxing his arms behind his head.

"Oh and Naruto..." Izumo said, "She's stable, just so you know."

Immediately after Izumo said that, Naruto to release a sickly, depressing aura. "... Thanks." and he gloomfully started to walk over toward the hospital, thinking 'Yugito-chan..."

-/.\-

He walked into the hospital to sympathetic stares, unlike the usual hateful ones, or maybe it was because he was walking beside 2 sanin, but none of that mattered to him, he wanted to see Yugito. As he began to look for the room in which she was staying, he bumped into a young woman with blonde hair, and blue eyes, who resembled Tsunade. "S-Sorry" she said, taking like a bullet, and gunning. Naruto just stared at the woman, something didn't feel right. Jiriaya, Tsunade, and Shizune just stared as the woman walked away. That was the direction of Yugito's room.

They made their way inside, and to no-one's surprise, Yugito was out cold on the hard matress. He usually braided blonde hair, in a complete mess of gold. And her usual shinobi attire was across the room, on a desk, signifying that a) she was naked under covers, or b) she had a hospital robe on. Naruto was really thinking of the latter, while Jiriaya was thinking of the former.

Tsunade's hands instantly glowed a green aura around them, and she began to shoo everyone but Shizune out of the room. They began to check what was going on.

-/.\-

A few hours later, Tsunade and Shizune walked out of the room smiling, a good sign that she was alive. "She's awake... But very tired, she can't stay up more than a few minutes. And you Jiriaya, no looking, last thing she needs is a pervert..."

"Hey!" Jiriaya tried to defend himself, as Naruto snuck into the room. And there she was, the only one to truly love Naruto and the only one Naruto truly loved. Yugito, Nii. She was trying to sit up in her bed, but was having major difficulty. Naruto being the gentlemen he was, placed his arm under her back to help her sit up, before pulling her into a very awkward hug. He began to cry softly saying "Your all right..." repeatedly. As she would say, "Yes Naruto-kun" in a weak and frail voice. "Uh, Naruto-kun? You'd love me right? Even if I were more of a monster than I already was?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes, actually... I was gonna ask you the same thing" he said as he broke from the hug, and began to summon some chakra. His hair tinted with a red hue. His nails becoming claws and his teeth becoming fangs. His eyes grew the red slit, and a orange-red tail popped its way out of his pants. "So... What do you think?" he asked.

"Cool..." she said as she began to cough. "How about me?" she asked as a blue tail fell off the side of the bed, just uncovered by sheets.

**Translations:**

Hanyo - A union between a human and a Yokai, result = half-demon

Gaki – Brat

EMP - Electro-Magnetic-Pulse

**Authors Notes:**

Well, now you know. But what else?! Just kidding. This chapter was almost too short... Sorry. Also "Icha Icha: Animal Magnetism" is a fanfiction that I am reading. I got Captain Porno, and the title it self from that. Thank you, Sailor Ranger. I suggest reading it. Slight yaoi/yuri moments, but meh, its funny. Sorry, ran out of time, I couldn't add more bulk to this chapter, but the next one wil be much better, and longer. I promise (hope). You have just read "How It Came To Be" a Naruto/Yugito fanfiction by AkioofWind.


	9. Chapter 5 Demon's Roar!

How It Came To Be

A story that depicts how Naruto and Yugito came to be...!

"Talking" 'Thoughts' "**KYUUBI/NIBI**" "**Hanyo-Naruto**" "_Jutsu/Other_" *Action/Sound* (An/Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

=^.^=

Last Time!

_(Recap)_ _"Cool..." she said as she began to cough. "How about me?" she asked as a blue tail fell off the side of the bed, just uncovered by sheets. (/Recap)_

-/.\-

"Heh… I always thought of you with a tail… Kawaii, the only word that could describe it. But now… Utsukushii."

"N-Naruto-kun…" she said, her cheeks turning a slight pink. "Stop it… I'm still tired you know…" then she thought about it. "I could use a cat nap…" she said, as the tail retracting as she went to sleep. Naruto gently set her down of the hospital bed, before running out, and giving Tsunade, and Shizune, one very awkward group hug. And by group, he surrounded them with shadow clones and they all pounced on them. Creating a mess of tangled clones and people. Including some of the hospital staff.

o/.\0

"M-man… what was with that girl…" the doctor from ealier was thinking. "Akiba… did you do this?"

"Nope… If I wanted to get back at you… You'd know it." Akiba replied, darkly.

0/.\o

"I'll give you five second to get off!" Tsunade said, punching the closest clone to her.

"Jeez, baa-chan, you should loosen up." Naruto said, earning a swift punch through 3 walls of the hospital. "Do it again, and I won't hold back." The fuming, future hokage said.

After he picked himself out of the drywall, he began walking toward a sign on he door of the room he was in. 'Do not disturb' Hey, Baa-chan! You know this sign says 'Do NOT Disturb'… right? Way to be an annoyance." He said, dodging the chair that flew past his head.

The Hokage to be's scream was heard all over the village. "NARUTOOO!"

^/.\^

Upon arriving back at the gates Kumo, the raikage surveyed the town. Everything was almost perfect. Almost. There was a massive amount of dust in the town. He turned to head to his office. The streets that were usually teeming with the populace, were barren. The kids in the street playing ninja, were gone. The shinobi stationed at the gates defensive line itself, had vanished. Something indeed was wrong. He reached the door to his office. And turned the knob. Once the tumblers clicked, the door turned to dust. The whole building collapsed around him. A chain of events was taking place this day. His usual smile, and the carefree attitude, were gone. 'It' had came, and 'It' had went. "The Jibi…" said Raikage, whispered. "No… It's early. Maybe if I had been here!" he said, trying to find a sign of life. All the buildings he came by, broke into pieces of tattered wood. But one thing was missing, the bodies. Then it hit him. The strange dust… "No, No, No!" he shouted to the cruel gods above.

"I-I'll avenge them… ALL OF THEM!" he shouted, his eyes turned a platinum gold. He pulled an eye-patch out of a bag on his hip, and put it between his eyes, on the bridge of his nose. He then said, "Aiko, Aoki! You ready?" He said, covering his right eye. When he did he felt another presence in his body. "Whatever…" he said, not really wanting any of this, then he switched the eye-patch to his left eye. "Yeah!" he said over-enthusiastically, before returning the eye-patch to the bridge of his nose. "Let's go!" he shouted. 'We won't fail you, Minato! We'll give them the time they need!' the raikage thought. He began the jutsu, _Incapacitation Art: Override Jutsu_, he then took off at a speed exceeding Mach 3.

-/_\-

A blood rendering howl could be heard as the Jibi began it's rant of terror through a small town. It was currently enjoying itself, until he heard the following words. "_Collaboration: Mach 4 Air Cutter Punch_" and a great and powerful fist collided with the Yokai's mouth. It was sent flying a few feet, as the attacker's whole right arm was broken.

"Augh!" the raikage screamed, a few of the bones had pierced the flesh, and were now penetrating it. Fresh blood rolling down his limp arm, he decided he could only do one thing. He began to form his ultimate sacrificial technique. "_Ninja Sacrifice: Reaper Death Assault!"_ As soon as the words left his mouth he began to feel nauseous. He fell to his knees, using his left arm to stabilize him. After the nausea settled, a wave of spirits flew out of a rift in the ground and went straight after the Jubi. It vanished in the seamingly endless amount of spirits. "It's over..." he said, coughing up blood onto the town's street.

He died in a peaceful way, thinking he had saved the youth the trouble of fighting, and how he exacted his revenge. How wrong he was.

=^.^=

**Translations:**

Jibi – Ten Tail, refers to Jinchuuriki, and Bijuu.  
Kawaii – Cute.  
Utsukushii – Beautiful.  
(Easter Egg) Akiba – Metal gear Solid, solder who typically had Diarrhea, named Johnny in all the games, but Metal Gear Solid 4, where his nickname is Akiba.  
Aiko/Aoki – Alter personalities, created through a horrible experience at youth. This idea was from Air Gear, Akito/Agito. Also part of where my name came from.  
Mach 3 – 2049(-ish) mph. Supersonic  
Mach 4 – 2905(-ish) mph. Supersonic  
Kumo(gakure) – Village hidden in the cloud.  
Raikage – Leader of the village of Kumogakure.  
Hokage – Leader of the village of Konohagakure.  
Konoha(gakure) – Village hidden in the leaves.  
Baa-chan – Grandma.  
Shinobi – Ninja.  
Jinchuuriki – Tailed Beast Host.  
Bijuu – Tailed Beast.  
Hanyo – A union between a Yokai and a Human, usually resulting in a half demon.  
Yokai – A spiritual imbuement, I.e. Demon, Ghost, Spirit

**Authors Notes:**

A-lot of Translations. Not gonna lie. Sorry about this being late. I had a few projects to do. And I procrastinated, my bad *Dodges a chair* I said MY BAD! *Gets hit by a desk* … Ouch. So far I've been having a-lot of distractions. Hopefully there won't be anymore. Poor Raikage. Ah Well! Thanks for reading "How It Came To Be" a Naruto and Yugito fanfiction by AkioofWind.


	10. Chapter 6 Finale!

How It Came To Be

A story that depicts how Naruto and Yugito came to be...!

"Talking" 'Thoughts' **"KYUUBI/NIBI"** **"Hanyo-Naruto"** _"Jutsu/Other"_ *Action/Sound* (An/Note)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I am but a fan and writer.

=^.^=

Last Time!

_(Recap)_ _He died in a peaceful way, thinking he had saved the youth the trouble of fighting, and how he exacted his revenge. How wrong he was. (/Recap)_

-/.\-

_Bodies being turned to dust… The Raikage dying… The strange demonic being…_

"Augh!" Yugito screamed out, grasping her head. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was fine. But that strange dream… 'What was that ten tailed thing. And why was Raikage-dono fighting it.' "Hey wait… why do I feel heavier all of a sudden… No way I'm this weak…" she thought out loud. Taking in her surroundings again. She noticed the small form of a kitsune, over her legs. "Naruto…" she said, with slowly rising anger in her voice.

Naruto was sleeping in a little ball, unknowingly pricking every one of Yugito's nerves. All he heard was a "NARUTOOO!" before he was pushed off the bed, and sent rolling into the wall, creating a loud thud. The small fox scrambled onto all fours, and ran under the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she said, blushing madly. "I'm half naked!"

"Yeah… but not the half I was sleeping on…"

"That's not the point!" she said, still blushing.

"Tsk, Tsk, Ero-Yugito-chan… Do you really think I'd-" *WHAM*, he was grabbed from under the bed, and thrown straight into the wall, knocking the wind out of him simultaneously.

"Never call me a PERVERT!" she said, getting up as though to finish him off.

"PLEASE! Don't kill me!" he shouted, dispelling the transformation, and getting on his knees.

"RAUGHH!" she shouted, picking him up by the collar of his jumpsuit. Then she completely mellowed out. "Just Kidding" she giggle before continuing. "Your MUCH more useful to me alive, Naruto-_kun_" she finished in a seductive tone.

"Uh, I think your going a little too-" before he could finish she slammed her lips into his. At first he was confused, but gave up seeing as she always got her way. So he just 'helped.'

Un-Bonounced to them both, Hinata was looking through the walls of that hospital. And more importantly, at Naruto.

'Bitch!' she screamed in her mind.

-/.\-

"Meeting time already? Whatever…" a strange man said, before moving through the walls of the hospital like a specter. "Hello you two… I'm here to give you a new… 'temporary' home…" he said before slamming his fist into he ground. "Welcome to the Shadow Dimension!" he said, dragging Naruto and Yugito, into the newly formed, vortex.

Naruto and Yugito, didn't even have a chance to turn, as a shadowy figure dragged them into the vortex.

"Swirling around into nothingness, before the shadow figure jumped in, shortly after.

Hinata stood in horror at the sight she just saw. "I have to tell the Hokage!" she said, running off.

-/.\-

**Translations:**

Ero- - Perverted

-Chan - Friend (girl)

Kitsune - Fox

-Kun - Friend (boy)

**Authors Notes:**

That was the story finale, I'm going to take a short break before I write part two. How It Came To Be: Shadow Dimension. This was the first part to the three part series. Short chapter. Happy Late April Fools Day! Thanks for reading "How It Came To Be" a Naruto + Yugito fanfcition by AkioofWind.


End file.
